Cultivando Lazos
by Maik Wayne
Summary: El caballero de la noche intenta ayudar a alguien a superar su perdida el tiene mucha experiencia en familias rotas... mas de la que le gustaría tener a cualquiera, por eso tratará de ayudar a alguien que es nuevo en esas cuestiones, aunque por su testarudez se ponga algo dificil...
**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Cultivando Lazos-**

Los rayos del sol caían incesantes sobre la espalda del muchacho que no paraba de trabajar la tierra, era un trabajo duro pero él lo hacía sin apenas sudar.

—Eres un buen chico…— oía las mismas frases cada vez que iba al pueblo— y es un buen detalle de tu parte el querer mantener la granja Kent…pero no puedes hacerlo solo…

"Solo" esa palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza—Solo llegué a este mundo… y solo me iré de aquí…— se repetía así mismo mientras clavaba el arado en la tierra y creaba un surco utilizando su súper fuerza, claro que él podría salvar la granja.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la interrogante iba dirigido hacia la figura seria y monótona que estaba a la entrada de la casa, en esa entrada donde tantas veces había visto a su padre— ¿se extravió señor Wayne?

—Solo vine a ver como estaba el "señor" Kent— dijo mientras el hombre de campo le pasaba de lado— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Algo ocupado… ¿quieres pasar? — Ingresaron ambos a la casa —¿Agua? —Bruce rechazó la bebida —y bueno ¿a qué debemos el honor?

—Lo sabes…

—No, no quiero, no pienso aceptar tu oferta señor Wayne…

—No puedes quedarte solo aquí sin más— le dijo Bruce mientras se acercaba a él tratando de ser conciliador

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué deje todo y vaya corriendo a vivir a tu elegante mansión? —el joven de Kansas aporreo el vaso sobre la mesa —pues no lo haré Bruce, nada de eso señor Wayne este es mi hogar, el hogar de mi familia donde vivieron mis abuelos, donde vivió mi padre…—se dio la vuelta para evitar que vieran correr sus lágrimas—es donde Clark desearía que permaneciera

—Conner…

—No… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

—Por qué soy responsable de ti ¿recuerdas? Clark lo dejó muy claro en su testamento, que yo me encargue de ti, que vea que estés bien…

—Ya me has visto, estoy bien… te espero el siguiente mes— se lavó la cara y se la secó después estaba dispuesto a salir de inmediato de la cocina —cuando vengas a fingir que nada a pasado y que todos estamos bien

—Sabes que no es tan sencillo Conner —la puerta trasera rechinó al abrirse

—¿Cómo lo haces Bruce? —la puerta se volvió a cerrar—¿Cómo sigues en pie? Yo perdí a mi padre y siento que me muero cada dia… tu perdiste cuatro hijos ¿Cómo es que sigues en pie?

—Me hago la misma pregunta diariamente …—la cara de Bruce se tornó en melancolía y tristeza Conner sintió que había metido la pata, se apresuró a salir.

Tenía súper oído y no había oído como fue que llego a la casa, y por eso esperaba no encontrar a Bruce cuando volviera a entrar, pero se sorprendió de ver que no solo no se había ido sino que había hecho la cena—esa si que es una sorpresa— no dijo nada más, se sentó a comer.

—Hola pa— Conner se sentó en los pequeños escalones de la entrada junto con su perro y se dispuso a contarle a las estrellas, en donde estaban todos sus familiares, como le había ido durante el día.

Le narró cómo trabajó la tierra y como había ido por suministros al pueblo— ya viste quien vino hoy ¿verdad? — Hizo una breve pausa—hizo la cena, muy buena por cierto y ahora lava los platos… quiere que me vaya con el…— hizo una breve pausa se sintió mas melancólico—no quiero irme, no quiero dejarles aquí solos…

—Lo sé— una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, Bruce llegó y se sentó a su lado—pero estoy seguro de que ellos no querrían que tu vivieras solo y aislado del mundo.

—Conocías bien a Clark por eso te nombro legalmente mi "guardián"

—El querría que yo me hiciera cargo de ti, él quería que tu fueras a la escuela y obtuvieras un título universitario…ya sabes el sueño de un granjero para su hijo

—¿y que Querrían Dick y los chicos? —Bruce guardo silencio un segundo

—Lo siento yo… no quise…

—Descuida hijo—Conner se sintió raro de oir esa palabra de labios de Bruce—estoy seguro que ellos insistirían en que cumpliera con lo que Clark me pidió —Bruce le puso una mano en la pierna al muchacho y dio un par de palmadas— estarían felices de que yo me mudara a la granja

—¿Bromeas? — Conner se puso de pie un poco descolocado— ¿Qué rayos pretendes Bruce?

—Solo quiero ayudar…

—Pues no intentes hacerlo, ¿ok? Estoy bien y no necesito un nuevo "papá" ¿entendido?

—Conner —Bruce se acercó al muchacho —no pretendo ser reemplazo de Clark, ni tampoco quiero que tú seas el reemplazo de mis hijos— Bruce le puso las manos sobre los hombros —pero tómalo como un consejo de un huérfano a otro, muchacho no importa qué edad tengamos siempre necesitaremos una guía

Bruce realmente se sorprendió de la reacción del joven kriptoniano quien sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra el hombre en un efusivo y emotivo abrazo con el cual casi le rompen las costillas—lo extraño mucho…—dijo entre llantos— a Clark, a los chicos… a todos… me siento solo…

—Yo también— la voz del caballero de la noche se quebró —yo también los extraño …

—Duele mucho…

—Demasiado Conn, duele mucho yo lo sé y te entiendo—comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de manera paternal, Conner había extrañado algo como eso, se sintió reconfortado al instante— te prometo hijo… te prometo que todo estará bien…

—No puedo con esto, no puedo solo

—No estarás solo… yo te ayudaré —Bruce se separó un poco del abrazo y miro al chico a los ojos

—Es una granja muy grande— explicó Conner tratando de sonar más ameno e intentando cambiar un poco el tema, pretendía alejar la tristeza de ambos.

—No tanto como parece, quizá sea difícil verlo ahora pero estoy seguro que en un futuro tendremos una buena cosecha…

Guardaron silencio nuevamente y regresaron a sentarse a la entrada sin decir nada más se quedaron contemplando la tierra arada y lista para ser cultivada—chicos…—Bruce rompió el silencio — ¿recuerdan lo que hablamos? Sobre una vida más tranquila y una granja con animales y plantas… quizá ahora podamos cumplirlo…

—Gracias…— tenia súper fuerza, telequinesis táctil, visión laser y la capacidad de volar y aun con todos esos poderes no se sintió seguro en medio de esa propiedad rural hasta que Bruce no se sentó a su lado y le pasó una mano sobre los hombros, dos huérfanos con vidas igualmente destrozadas se daban una oportunidad para intentar recuperar lo que habían perdido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Uf! Dos familias rotas, un joven kriptoniano que se siente "super" y cree que no necesita que nadie le diga cómo seguir con su vida, por otro lado un Bruce mas que acostumbrado a la tragedia, pero no por eso con menos dolor que el chico, el no tiene padre, el se quedó sin hijos, ambos se dan la oportunidad de ser una familia, dicen por ahí "A buen final no hay mal principio" parece que ambos tienen una segunda oportunidad de tener una familia.

Pues bueno, otra de mis locuras hechas fanfic… bienvenidos a otra realidad del "Maikverse" una donde dos familias de héroes han sido mutiladas, algo triste pero tratamos de que al final no lo sea tanto, espero que les haya gustado y que (aunque hubo algo de drama) hayan pasado un buen momento al leerlo, como siempre si fue de su agrado y pueden dejar un review se los voy agradecer, si son penosos pueden enviar un PM tengan por seguro que sus criticas y comentarios son muy tomados en cuenta.

Ya para despedirnos a los lectores asiduos y los nuevos les comento que por ahí ya están las actualizaciones de mis fics "largos" (Flecha en el agua, Problemas legales y Chicos de Gotham) y que también si gustan pasar por ahí, leer y comentar les estaré agradecido, en fin un saludo para todos nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
